The Time Of Your Life
by SarBear1112
Summary: Post series finale.  Don't know how long it will go on.  Will become, you'll have to see :p  Title reflects song.
1. Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

A/N-Post series finale. Everythings happened. May not be long, I focus on my other story. Interesting Rory starts in Iowa, that's where I live, and for the record, there's more than corn and pigs. Let the games begin.

"Here we are," Lorelai said as they pulled up to the airport and parked.

Rory took a deep breath. "This is it, the begging of the rest of my life. Everything I've worked for."

Lorelai looked over and grinned with mixed emotions.

They both got out of the car, hurling all of Rory's luggage, while still managing to sip coffee. They walked in and registered, neither saying a word.

As they walked to the escalators, Lorelai said, "What a cruel joke. Get up at 5 in the morning and pay less for the plane ticket. The Heinz Ketchup and now this," Lorelai said, yawning.

They stopped before the escalators, where Lorelai couldn't go any further. They set down the luggage, and faced each other.

"Distance can't break bonds baby," Lorelai said, trying to be strong.

"Trust me, nothing could break ours," Rory said, starting to cry.

Lorelai put her hand up to her face and wiped away the tears, as some began to fall down her own face.

"Mom!" Rory said, jumping into Lorelai's arms. Lorelai hugged her tight. Both had their eyes closed, tears falling. "I love you, you know that right?" Lorelai asked.

"Ditto," Rory said, trying to get herself together. She pulled away.

"I got something for you honey, I want you to have a piece of me on your journey, something that every time you look at it you'll either smile or cry tears of joy, thinking of me, of us."

Lorelai pulled out a jewelry box that was red velvet. Rory took it, still struggling to keep herself together. She opened it and saw a silver necklace with an ocean blue small heart.

Rory grinned. "It's beautiful. It's so Lorelai."

"That's thank you enough," Lorelai said as Rory turned and lifted her hair as Lorelai put it on.

"One more thing," Lorelai said as Rory turned around. "Crack a joke. Use some wit. It sets you out from the crowd of depressed people. Make the best of the situation."

Rory looked down and grinned. "I got it mom, honest."

"Then you should be going, my little journalist."

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"Promise me something."

"What? If it's check out at least one strip club or wake up with another employee at least once, there's no guarantees."

"Huh, besides that, that you'll have the time of your life. Okay?"

"That's a promise."

"Write lots of stuff."

"Book a lot of people."

"Call me."

"You better."

They hugged one last time, and Rory picked up her luggage to go.

"Bye mom."

"Bye kid." Lorelai gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and Rory took a deep breath as she turned and walked to the escalators. She began going up, and turned to see her mom watching her go. She gave a faint wave before she was out of sight of Lorelai, and Lorelai waved back. Lorelai watched the empty spot without Rory for a minute before taking a deep breath herself and turning around to walk the other way. At the top, Rory could still see Lorelai, and watched her walk away, a grin on her face and tears in her eyes, before turning and facing the world herself.


	2. Begginings

Lorelai pulled up to Luke's, an empty feeling taking her over.

"Hey," Luke said as she walked in.

"Hey," she said back, taking a seat at the counter. The place was packed with the town, all hearing of them getting back together. It went silent as she came in.

"She's okay," he said, looking for something behind the counter.

"But what if she's not? What if the plane crashes? I so should have gone with her," Lorelai panicked.

Luke came up from behind the counter and took her hand. "She's okay. She needs to do this."

"Yeah I know. I just have this empty feeling in my stomach. I'm not quite sure what I need."

Luke started to open his mouth but Lorelai interrupted before he could say anything. "Yeah I know, I think more coffee is what I need."

"Of course," he said, grinning and filling up a cup and setting it in front of her. Then he grabbed a plate from behind the counter and set it in front of Lorelai.

"You got me a heart shaped doughnut?" Lorelai said, smiling.

"Yep."

"Wow, and this one I can actually eat. As opposed to the Santa burger. Your amazing Luke Danes."

"Really? How amazing?"

"You'll see tonight. At 7 right?"

"7 it is. Wrap up that doughnut please? I have to go."

Lorelai turned to Babette, Miss Patty, and Kirk, along with the rest of the town. "Get you cameras ready," she said, leaning in over the counter and giving Luke a kiss as flashes went off in the background.

"See ya," Lorelai said, grabbing her purse and the bag and heading out the door. Behind her she heard Luke yelling, "That must be illegal or something. Get out!" She grinned to herself and headed to the Inn.

"Lorelai, Lorelai!" Babette yelled running after her.

"Hey Babette," Lorelai said as she caught up to her.

"Hey sugar. How's Rory?"

"She's great."

"And you?"

"Adjusting would be the right word."

"Yeah, you were like, two peas in a pot. And now there's only one pea. It just ain't right."

"Yeah well, I have to get to the Inn."

"Oh sure, sure. I was just wondering if you could watch the kittens tonight. Me and Mory have a big date. Our favorite sea food restaurant in Hartford. They have dancing crabs and everything!"

Lorelai hesitated. She couldn't disappoint the town anymore than she had by letting Rory go. "Yeah, sure Babette. How are they doing?"

"Just born last night. Fresh out of the oven. Well thanks doll, I'll see you later!" Babette said, running off.

Lorelai stopped in her tracks as she noticed a familiar car parked in front of the Inn. Could this day be anymore confusing?

Rory stepped off plane and felt the hot wind rush through her hair. She grinned and looked around before proceeding to get her luggage.

Half an hour later she was in front of the hotel. She pulled her luggage behind her, struggling because it weighed like, a million pounds. She got in and noticed a group of people standing off to the side, and approached them.

"Hi is this," she began before being interrupted by a man in a slick suit. "You Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes but," she began.

"Great," he said, hauling her luggage away like there was no tomorrow. Apparently she was in the right place. She looked around at the group. Most of them were her age, or older. Apparently they had already made acquaintances, they were all paired off. Lorelai's voice played in her head. 'Don't be too shy honey.' She started to approach a group of girls when a voice yelled "Into the room!" And everyone ran like animals fighting over the water hole into the tiny room. The man in the slick suit stood up on the table.

"Welcome, young journalist, to the Barack Obama presidential campaign. For those of you who are new here, come pick up a packet at the front, after I'm done speaking. It will explain expectations and procedures. For those of you who have been here before, you know the drill. We will do as much press coverage and writing and interviews, you know, journalist stuff, as possible before the 2008 election. This means traveling and getting down in the dirt for the good stuff. This is the real deal, and a great opportunity. Some of you will embrace that and move on to bigger and better things, and others of you will come back again, looking for the chance of a lifetime. I expect to see great things out of some of you. Especially since some of you have already been editors yourself for a college paper. And finally, you need to pair up with someone. They will be your hotel buddy. You'll be in the same room at nights. This isn't kindergarten, you don't have to like each other or share your skills. Just pick someone and get you packets."

Rory looked around the room. Everyone ran to each other like magnets. She wasn't so sure this wasn't kindergarten. She pushed her way to the front to the man in the slick suit. "Sir, I don't have a partner."

"And you are?"

"Well Lorelai Gilmore, but everyone calls me Rory." He just talked to her and had already forgotten her name?

"Oh how sweet. But this is the professional business. The name on the paper is the name that is said. Someone wants to be called Bunny, too bad. I don't have time to argue about this," he said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Rory said in a firm business tone.

"Yes?" he said, turning around.

"I don't have a partner."

The man rolled his eyes and stood up on the table. "Who doesn't have a partner?" Rory noticed a guy with curly black hair moving to the front. The man spoke before he even reached the front. "You are with Miss Gilmore. Different sexes isn't usually the way we do this, but you'll have to be mature about it." The man jumped off the table and walked away as the guy with curly black hair reached the front. Rory grinned. "Marty?"

Lorelai entered the Inn, looking left, not there. Looked right, saw that familiar head of hair from behind sitting on the couch. She took a deep breath and walked up to the guy she had thought was gone for good. "Logan?"


	3. Getting Ready, Slow and Steady

"Marty! What are you doing here?" Rory ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. No matter the weirdness between them, she missed him.

"I'm going to stalk this guy so someday I become semi-important in this world, at least important enough to make a living." That was Marty for ya.

"It's a hard knock life."

"I'll say. But hey, we're gonna be roomies," he gave her a friendly punch in the arm.

"And that's great, because the last thing I need is some catty girl who will hog the bathroom. Unless you've suddenly become feminine?"

Marty laughed. "No, I'm still mucho Marty. Can't you tell?"

Rory reached out her hand and felt his muscles from under his polo t-shirt. He shivered at her touch. "No, your still mucho if I do say so myself. But we have some things to talk about."

"Get on the bus!" Someone yelled.

"Come on Marty, we need good seats. First seats you claim may be yours forever ya know," Rory said, hooking arms with him and dragging him through the crowd. He grinned to himself. Maybe this meant something.

"Logan," Lorelai said, arms crossed, as she sat down and stared at him sternly from the other couch. He really looked, well, terrible. "Funny the last time you were here, you were begging to have my daughter back. I wonder what this is."

Logan rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath. "What did you tell her?"

Lorelai was mad now. "Nothing Logan, nothing. That was her decision."

"You expect me to believe that? You're her best friend and you said nothing?"

"Well, we're also mother daughter, and I wanted the decision to be completely hers."

"Look, I didn't come here to rag on you. Lorelai, she's my everything."

"Join the club."

"She's so much a part of me. I need her. She is the one. From what I hear you've had some experience with ultimatums?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yes, I have."

"In fact, you've given one?"

"Yep."

"Join the club."

Lorelai grinned. "Only if they give away free stuff and discourage harming kitties."

"What kind of club would it be if they didn't?"

"A…….a bad one."

"It was a mistake Lorelai, letting her go. I was just scared, that we'd never settle down. But I need her. She's the one, if we're married or not."

"That's really sweet. But……."

"Uh oh."

"Well it's just, you crushed her. She can't trust you. All or nothing? Throwing the relationship away?"

"I know, I know."

"No, there's more."

Logan sighed.

"She's, well, started a new life. She doesn't need distractions. Or someone wanting her to give up her dreams for them, as harsh as that sounds."

"Oh."

"And with this new job, I think she's had closure."

"What new job?"

"She got a great journalist job, at least a start. She's traveling."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, I don't want you to, you know, try to pull her away from that. She's just getting started."

"Well, I don't know what to say to that. Maybe it's best I just, go off, and be who I used to be. Before Rory. Get my mind off her."

"No Logan, regardless of where you are with Rory, don't go back to that."

"I guess. Could you please just, give her this letter for me?"

"Sure. You know, you're not half as bad as you appear to be."

"Highest praises," he said, obviously frustrated.

"Yeah, just know, your relationship is your business. I've said my peace, okay? And the fact that you have a Rory passion gives you major brownie points."

"So that's why I'm in the club."

"Exclusive my friend."

"Well um, here's the letter. If you could just, get it to her. She means everything to me. I don't know what I'll do without her. Take to the sea…."

"Well, you could smell her sock drawer or something if it would make you feel better."

"I'm freaking you out."

"Just a bit. To me she's still a baby."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go, back to California. She knows my cell."

"Sure does."

"Wish her the best for me, okay?"

"Will do."

"I need a drink. Bye."

"Bye," Lorelai said, a little concerned as he stumbled down the stairs of the Inn. What had she done?

"So, you want to talk about our last encounter?" Rory asked as she and Marty sat in their seats at the front of the bus.

"If we must."

"We must."

"Okay, shoot away."

"Why did you want me to lie? Why couldn't she know we knew each other?"

"Look Rory, you know I have, I mean had feelings for you. I didn't want her to read anything into it."

"Should she have?"

"That's it. I thought if she thought we were strangers, no conflict at all. I am sorry, I screwed things up there."

"I suppose I have no choice but to forgive you."

"Oh come on. I know that tone. Where's the catch?"

"Your pillow mints."

"No! I love those things."

"Fine. I guess we just can't be friends anymore." Rory crossed her arms and looked out the window.

Marty sighed. "Fine, have them. It's worth it."

Rory smiled. "I knew I was special."

"Want to watch duck soup?"

"Of course, but, um how?"

"We have like a 6 hour drive to Chicago. Be prepared," he said, pulling out a portable DVD player.

"Wow! That thing is narely doc!"

Marty smiled as they put on their headphones and began watching.

"Hey Lucas," Lorelai said, walking into the dinner that night, in jeans and a pink t-shirt with rock star imprinted across the front.

"Lorelai, hi."

"I have some not so great news."

"What is it?"

"Babette needs me to watch her kittens tonight. Like, now."

"Oh." He was disappointed.

"So I was thinking we could have like, a movie marathon and order pizza or something. Not classy, but a date at that." 

Luke thought for only a moment, then said, "I guess. But I'm not going to clean the litter box."

"They aren't trained yet!"

"Even better."

"And someone's going to need to check on Paul Anka every half an hour, see if he needs to go potty, or if he's content."

"Okay, okay."

"You know, in some universes being okay with picking up cat crap and checking on a dog would be a sign of loving someone to much. You may need therapy."

"I don't think so," Luke said, putting his arm around Lorelai as they left the diner.

"Wow, classy," Rory said sarcastically as they arrived at the hotel that night. It looked beat down, but it was a roof over their heads. She looked over to see Marty asleep. He looked cute asleep. She heard rustling coming from the back. The animals were getting restless.

"Marty," she shook him awake.

"Brutal. Where am I?" 

"At the hotel. With me, Rory." 

"Oh, Rory. Good."

She couldn't help but smile at that one.

The man in charge stood up at the front. "Sit your butts down now! I will hand you a key on your way out, with the room number on it. For those of you who didn't know, the first number is the floor you on. Okay? Great."

Rory sighed. "Let's call it a night my friend." As they stood up and headed into the hotel.

Later on, Marty was in his pajamas laying on his bed as Rory came out of the bathroom. She had on a tank top, sweat pants, and no makeup. She was still beautiful.

Rory walked out of the bathroom to see Marty spread out on the bed, wearing blue plaid pajamas. Like this wasn't weird enough, he was obviously observing her. She crossed her arms and walked over to the window, gazing over the lights of the windy city before crawling into bed. "Goodnight," she said, turning off the light.

"Yeah, goodnight," Marty said, feeling stupid. He had screwed things up again.

Rory got laid down and sighed. She wiggled around to get comfortable, then closed her eyes when she heard Marty say, "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to barge into your business, but, is it true your going to be a future Huntzburger?"

Rory sighed. He just had to remind her. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Well, it was all around campus that you and Logan were getting married. He proposed at your grandparent's party?"

"Yeah." She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah what? You're engaged?" Marty tried to move around and get comfortable.

"Um, no, I'm not."

"Oh. Just rumors."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm recovering."

"You aren't still together?"

"Nope. It was all or nothing."

"I hate that."

"Yeah well, goodnight." Rory closed her eyes and thought of her mom, so far away, and what she was doing at this very moment.

"Goodnight," Marty said, knowing he would sleep well that night.

"I can't believe I ate so much pizza. That's got to be like, a record, and Rory wasn't even here!" Lorelai said that night as Luke walked Lorelai to her house.

"Well maybe it's when your apart that your at your strongest."

"Hm, no. Just a stroke of luck."

"Yeah sure, luck."

"And you were very heroic when the little black kitty ran outside. You trying to avoid stepping on him was so cute. You looked like you were dancing." 

"Glad you enjoyed the show."

"I did, a lot," Lorelai said as they stepped on to her porch.

"Lorelai, you know, I'm sorry right? For what happened?"

"Yeah, I got that idea."

"Well, I am. And I'm still, all in. I've always been all in, as long as you were too."

"I am. And I know I want to be with you forever, but."

"But?"

"But I'm not going to push anything on you. When your ready, you can be the one to bend down on one knee."

"You didn't bend."

"You get the idea." 

"Yeah, thanks. I know I want to be with you forever, but, lets not rush things." 

"Sounds good."

"How good?"

"Very good," Lorelai said as Luke leaned in and gave her a kiss. As it grew more and more serious, Lorelai pulled away.

"What is it?"

"Slow Luke, slow."

"Translation please?"

"Down dog, down. Not tonight." 

Luke grinned and stepped back. "Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Luke said, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking away. Lorelai watched him, then entered the empty, silent house. This was going to be a long night. She walked into Rory's empty room, Paul Anka following her. She laid down on the bed. It even smelled like Rory. She wondered what she was doing at this very moment. She let a few tears fall before drifting off the sleep, Paul Anka right next to her.


	4. Mistakes

"So there I was, dead asleep, when the phone rang. I really wasn't aware that we were supposed to answer it or that it meant anything. So I fell back asleep and it wasn't until much, much later when Mary woke me up and said it was 10:00 that I figured we were late. So we grabbed all our stuff and got here as soon as possible, and we're very sorry," Rory explained

"Have anything to add there Marty?" Mr. Ling, their instructor, asked.

"No. I think she covered it well."

"Do you? Well you got here so late, that you have missed out on today's important interviews. I must say, this is not a good way to start this."

"I know sir, and we are so, so sorry. Is there anything else we can do?" Rory said.

"You can wait until we all go to lunch, then you can interview people off the street the entire afternoon about their view points on Obama while the rest of us enjoy our time at Six Flags. My first day treat for those of us who were up on time. Sound good?"

"Absolutely," Rory said.

"Marty?"

"Oh yeah. Great."

"You might want to improve your attitude young man. Meet us at the café across the street in a couple hours." As he walked away, Marty and Rory watched with a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"So, what do we do now?" Marty asked

"I don't know. But we have a few free hours, might as well do something."

"Like what?"

"We're adults now." 

"Have been for a while."

"So let's act like adults who have a few free hours. We can do whatever we want."

"You aren't thinking get drunk are you?"

"No. Something fun, but professional." 

"Well I don't have any brilliant ideas. Do you?"

"Ice cream! There's ice cream over there!" 

"At 10 in the morning?"

"Exactly," Rory said, leading him across the street.

"Wow, ice cream never tasted so good," Marty said a few minutes later as they sat in the store, licking the ice cream off the side of their cones.

"Now that's the attitude Marty."

"I know, I mean, what did I say wrong?"

"I don't know," Rory said, going off into her own world as Marty kept talking. She was thinking about her and Jess, getting ice cream in cones. 'You could do more,' she always told him. He had definitely done more than she expected. 'Face it, it's always better in a cone.' She looked at her cone and grinned as Marty said, "Rory, Rory?"

"I'm sorry Marty. What did you ask?"

"It's nothing," Marty said, obviously a little discouraged.

"Look um," Rory began when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory said as she picked up, hoping it would be her mom.

"Guess what?" came Paris's voice from the other end.

"What?" Rory said, not exited.

Marty glanced around the store, then decided to just stare out the window at all the people, the wind running through their hair. He didn't mean much to her.

"Okay I'm going to ignore your tone to tell you some really big news."

"Okay, so tell me."

"Jeez, grumpy. Well, me and Doyle went to dinner the other night and got the most expensive food I've ever seen."

"Cut to the chase please?" 

"Well, he asked me to marry him." 

"Oh my God! What did you say?"

"I said yes. I think he's the one." 

"Well thinking it isn't enough. Are you sure that's what you want to do? With school coming up and everything?"

"Okay, just because you turned Logan down doesn't mean that you should rain on my parade. I missed my best friend and wanted you to be happy for me, but apparently that's too much to ask."

"Paris no," Rory began, but she had already hung up.

"Apparently I'm just a suckie friend today. I'm sorry Marty. I'm all yours."

"What ever will I do with you?"

Rory grinned. "Today, anything you want. No matter what it is."

Marty sighed. He could use that.

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said, entering the Inn's kitchen that morning. "Got anything good there?" 

"What of my stuff isn't good? Have you been holding back on me?"

"No Sook, all you food is good. You just know my specific tastes, that's all."

"Well, I got some chocolate chip pancakes left over. Want some?"

"That's perfect." 

"What, bad night?"

"No, but yeah. I just miss Rory. But I had my first official date with Luke last night." 

"So, is he as good as he always was?"

"Sookie!" 

"What? After all this time, all that held up passion." 

"Okay stop there. We didn't do anything. We're taking things slow."

"Huh. Very wise." 

"I thought so." 

"So did Michel tell you what happened last night?"

"No……." 

"Logan wandered in here last night, completely drunk, calling out Rory's name." 

"Oh my God. I thought he went home."

"Apparently not. He demanded a room, and hasn't come out since." 

"Great." 

"What?" 

"I think I encouraged him to drink again or something."

"No way." 

"Yeah. I told him he probably wasn't good for Rory anymore."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I know. And now he's gonna walk around town drunk. I don't know what to do."

"Just wait until he comes out, then talk with him. Simple solution."

"Sure. Because the situation is so simple. It'll be like on Barney." 

"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way." 

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"I love you."

"You love me."

"We're a happy family," Sookie sang as Michele walked into the kitchen.

"This just gets creepier and creepier everyday," he said.

"What do you want Michele?" Lorelai asked.

"There is someone to see you in the lobby."

"Who?" 

"I cannot remember. He's in from out of town." 

"Great. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Sookie yelled as she left.

Lorelai walked out into the lobby, expecting to see Logan. Instead she saw, Max? 

"Uh, Max, hi," she said, hoping that her voice didn't show her disappointment.

"Hey Lorelai. I just, was in town, and I thought I'd come by and congratulate you on starting this, your own Inn."

"A card couldn't work?"

"Well, I just got out of a bad relationship, and I was hoping we could have lunch." 

Lorelai was surprised. She raised her eyebrows. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, a congratulations lunch. To catch up." 

"I thought, I thought we said goodbye," Lorelai said, rubbing her forehead with frustration.

"Some things need to be recognized."

Could he be anymore confusing? "Fine. Lunch."

"I'll be back later. I need to look nicer than this," he said, running out the door.

Oh no. Had she just said yes to a date? Could things get any worse?

"Yes they could," she said, as Logan appeared before her.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Look Logan," Lorelai began.

"No, Lorelai, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, having a one night stand at the hotel my ex-girlfriends mom built? I just, got a little tipsy, that's all."

"Oh, wow." Sookie had failed to mention that part. 

"I know. It's time to move on, and I officially have. I'm going big places Lorelai."

Was he drunk, now?

"You are going to pursue your thing in California, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Just a little late getting there." 

Oh yeah. His breath definitely smelled of alcohol. "Well, I got your letter sent to Rory."

"Great, great. See ya Lorelai," he said, walking out of the Inn. Lorelai went to the front doors and watched him get into his car with some blond in the passenger seat as she handed him a paper bag and he pulled out a bottle. "Where are you when I need you Rory?" Lorelai said to herself.

"Oh my God I had no idea people were so rude. Man, just asking a friendly question. I'm going to become a hermit, I see why they hide from the world now," Rory said, as she and Marty walked down the street that night.

"I know. I mean, he's from here. All we want is a 'he's great,' or a 'he sucks.' Is that so much to ask?"

"No, it's not. But this is politics Marty, politics. We have to straighten up. We can't complain about our first assignment. We'll never make it!"

"Don't freak, okay? I'll take care of you."

"Thanks, but, still. We are real adults, we have to start acting like them. We will get kicked off here in a millisecond. Do me a favor?" 

"Anything." 

"Don't let me complain anymore. I need to be whipped into shape." 

Marty laughed a little to himself. "Yeah, okay." 

"Don't laugh at me. I'm very serious about this." 

"No, I know. I'll do it."

"Good. This is where we were supposed to meet them right? Linda's Diner?" The Diner. She would kill for Luke's fries, coffee, anything.

"Yeah. Let's go," Marty said, opening the door for her.

"Stop laughing at me!" Rory whispered as they went in. "There's Mr. Ling." He was sitting at a table, talking to some of the others.

"Yep. The devil himself."

"Marty! Bad karma? Heard of it?"

"Chill. It's okay."

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Do we go over or wait here?" 

"I don't know." 

"We stay, he'll be mad we didn't approach him. We go, he might think we're being rude." 

"Yeah….." 

"But if we go up, we'll also be being upfront, which is really what politics is about."

"True."

"So let's go." 

"So smart," Marty said as they approached Mr. Ling's table.

"Hello Mr. Ling," Rory said.

"Yes, hello," Marty said.

"Was that really necessary?" Mr. Ling said, directed at Marty.

"Just being friendly." 

"Doesn't work for you." 

"Okay."

"So, Mr. Ling, we have our notes and responses from this afternoon. Here are mine," Rory said, placing her pile on the table. He picked them up and looked them over, Rory holding her hands behind her, so he couldn't see them shake.

"This is….." he began. She held her breath. "Excellent work Ms. Gilmore. For such a simple assignment you went above and beyond. I expect great things from you, since you were the Yale editor?"

"Yes, I was," Rory said, letting out her breath.

"Well, it's very good. Now Lorelai, I expect to see you up and in the lobby by 8:00 sharp tomorrow? Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, it is."

"Now, Marty may I see yours?" 

"Sure," Marty said, handing him his pile. Rory stepped aside, not hearing anything they said. She was on cloud nine.


	5. Broken

"Hey Lorelai," Max said, walking up to the front desk where she was concentrating on something very hard.

"Oh God. Sorry Max, just scared me."

He grinned. "It's okay. I got these for you." He handed her flowers.

No, stupid idiot! Don't give me flowers! Don't ruin this! Go away. "Thank you Max."

"So, shall we?"

"Actually, Max. I have some work to do here, so…."

"Oh I get it Lorelai."

"You do?"

"Yes, I'm so stupid. You're the owner of this place, you're obviously very busy. We can just have lunch here."

"I don't know."

"Come on, you have to eat. Let's go."

"Sounds, great," Lorelai said hesitating as they walked into the dinning room and sat down at a table.

"You know Lorelai, this place is very charming. Just like you."

"Wow, uh, thanks."

"It's beautiful. But then again, you are too."

"Huh." Lorelai crossed her arms.

A waiter came and took their order.

"So, I don't mean to be upfront Max, but, we said goodbye. Why did you ask me here?"

"I just realized, how important you are to me, and I wanted to try it again."

"Oh, Max no. You have the wrong idea."

"What is it?"

"I'm in a relationship, and this relationship means the world to me."

"Oh."

"So, if you came her looking for a booty call, sorry."

"I see."

"I'm not a rebound girl Max. Now, I have work to do," Lorelai said, standing up and leading him to the front.

"Look, Lorelai. I'm sorry. But I really am impressed with what you've done here."

"Well, thanks. And you know I think you're a great man, your just not mine, and I'm okay with that. Now move to China so we never have to see each other again."

"I'll get to work on it."

"Bye Mr. Madena."

"Goodbye Ms. Gilmore."

"Luke! Luke!" Lorelai yelled, running into the diner and behind the counter.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I love you!" Lorelai said,

"Was the doughnut that good?"

"No, I really love you."

"I thought we were taking it, you know, slow."

"We are. I just, I love you! I thought you should know."

"Well, there's something I have to tell you too."

"Oh, come on. You're too predictable."

Luke took her hands in his. "You know I love you," he said seriously.

"Well, yeah. What's wrong?"

"I need you to be here, during this, time."

"Luke, what is it?"

"I have cancer."

Lorelai squeezed his hands tighter and stared, stunned.

"I mean can you believe it Marty? Wow. I can't believe it. He actually liked my work. This is so great," Rory said, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, but after talking about it a full half an hour it gets to not be so exiting," Marty said, eyes closed. They were traveling to Columbus, Ohio to as Marty put it, 'Stalk Obama.'

"Sorry. But still, wow! How can you be tired? I'm exhilarated!" Rory said, gazing out her window at the city lights as they arrived in Ohio.

"Because by now it's probably like two in the morning," Marty grumbled.

"Okay, calm Rory," she said to herself, taking a deep breath.

"Hey freaks who talks to themselves, pipe down," the person behind them said.

"Piping," Rory whispered, closing her eyes.

"Hey, you still have any rolls from dinner in your purse?" Marty asked.

"Of course," Rory whispered. "I only learned from the best, my mother. If this hotel doesn't have any good vending machines, we'll need these, so we have to savor them. Why are you still hungry anyway? You ate like a jumbo pig at dinner."

"Thank you for adding the jumbo."

"No problem."

"I'm mucho Marty. You knew this already."

"Fine, but only a few," Rory whispered, holding out a few rolls.

Marty reached for them and Rory pulled them away. "Under one condition," she said, a grin on her face.

Marty rolled his eyes? "What is it now? Pillow mints?"

"Yeah, those too. But on top of that, let me use your shoulder as a pillow. The window is too bumpy."

Marty hesitated. He wouldn't get any sleep now. "Fine," he said, taking the rolls from her.

"Time to get nice and comfy. You better not bony," Rory said, settling her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Marty looked at her and sighed. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

[the diner

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said, on the verge of tears, falling into his arms.

Luke rested his head on her shoulder as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm going to take care of you," Lorelai said, crying herself now. "Don't worry."

"I tell you Marty, thank God we saved the rolls. I'm starving," Rory said, that night, as she was pulling her hair back into pig tails. She turned around and showed it to Marty.

He laughed. "Get some braids and you're Pippi."

"Good idea. Actually, no, then my hair will be crimped."

"Your call," Marty said, flipping through the channels.

Rory stared at herself intensely in the mirror, trying to decide whether to braid or not. Marty chuckled to himself. There was a knock on the door. Rory opened it to reveal Mr. Ling in a robe.

"Mail for Gilmore, Lorelai," he said, handing her a few letters and leaving. She closed the door, still holding the letters in her hand and walking back by the mirror. "How creepy is it that Mr. Ling where's a robe?" Rory asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"I'd say a solid 8, but then again, the thought of Mr. Ling in pajamas of any sort creeps me out. Who are your letters from?"

"Oh yeah," Rory said, looking at the first letter. "My mom," she grinned, seeing the Stars Hollow, Conneticut in the corner.

Her grin faded as she looked at the next letter. "What is it?" Mary asked.

"Logan," Rory said, staring at it.

A/N-Not very long, sorry, but dramatic. Don't throw fruit at me!


	6. Memories and Tears

"How you feeling this morning?" Lorelai asked Luke, walking into the diner and taking a seat at the counter.

"Just a little woozy. I can't believe this," he said, pouring her coffee.

"Luke, sit down. I'll pour the coffee."

"Lorelai please…." 

"No buts, now," Lorelai said, going behind the counter and leading him to a stool.

"But I didn't say but."

"It was coming. I'm a mother, I know these things," Lorelai said, going behind the counter and pouring a few cups of coffee for the customers.

"I'm sorry for being, a burden."

"Please. I love doing this."

There is an akward silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I just can't believe this. You, the health freak, have caner," Lorelai said, not looking him in the eye.

"At least it was caught early. Which reminds me, my surgery to get it removed is on Thursday."

"Who's going to run this place?"

"I still have to figure that one out."

"Okay. Well I can try to help, but I want to be at the hospital with you too. Why can't there be two Lorelai's?"

"There are."

"Oh good one." She smiled, and he grinned back.

She could since the fear in his eyes. She took his hand, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks."

"And that starts with bed. Now."

"But mommy," Luke whined as Lorelai pulled him up.

"No buts. We've discussed this."

"Don't worry Lorelai. I'll keep an eye on his buts," Kirk yelled as they went up the stairs to Luke's apartment.

"You know your going to have to open it some time," Marty said as he and Rory walked with the group down the streets of Columbus.

"I know," Rory said. The letters were in her purse.

"So, why don't you? Last night you just put them down without a word and went to bed."

"It's complicated."

"Well we've got a long walk."

"I just don't want any distractions. Nothing to screw this up."

"I get that. But aren't you curious?"

"Yeah…." 

"So just read it. Being curious about what's in it will probably be more distracting."

"I guess."

"Come on you know I'm right."

"Your so full of yourself," Rory said, smiling.

"But still right. Come on, open it."

"Fine," Rory said, pulling out her mom's letter. "This one first. And watch where I'm walking, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

They walked along as Rory read the letter.

_Hey kid! I hope your knocking the socks off of those politicians. Really ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for this, Rory Gilmore! I'm sure you are. Things here are good as of now, and I bet your wondering what's with the Logan letter. He came by the Inn, and well, let's just say he's not over you, and I think he's relying on booze to get over you. But really, don't worry about it. Just keep shining like the star you are! Too cheesy? Hmmm, cheese. I'm going to go to Luke's, try to convince him to put nachos on the menu. Your awesome hun, keep it up. We all are craving our Rory like we crave coffee. Translation? We miss you. Love you, Lorelai the 2__nd_

"So?" Marty asked as Rory put the letter in her purse.

"Cheesy," Rory said, smiling.

"You'll make me hungry, stop."

"Sorry mucho Marty who eats 3 pounds of raw meat each meal."

"So, open it."

Rory took a deep breath and ripped it open.

_Ace, I'm so sorry for hurting you. As much as I wish you would have married me, you didn't. I still love you. I wish I could do things differently. I'm lost without you. You really do mean the world to me, and after all we've been through, I only wish the best for you. I'm sure you'll be moving on in many ways, I just wanted to say my peace, and that I still love you. Logan._

A tear slipped down Rory's cheek. She didn't want to think about this. She stuffed the letter back in her purse.

"Rory?"

"He still loves me."

"That's not surprising."

"What?"

"Your very lovable."

"Thanks Marty. Your, great. I'm just upset. I mean, I didn't want to think about this."

"You have to at some point."

"Now might not have been the greatest time."

"What really is?"

"Did you study psychology or something?"

"Nope, just brilliant."

Rory smiled. "Of course."

"Obama! Obama!" Voices yelled as the whole pack started running.

"What's going on?" Rory said, running.

"Our daily work out? I don't know," Marty said.

"Obama!" Marty said.

"What?"

"Obama!" Marty said.

Rory turned and there he was in all his glory. The others were trying to ask him questions, pulling out their little pads of paper and pens. Rory pushed her way to the front of the crowd, pulled out her cell phone, and snapped a picture before he dodged behind his body guards, out of sight.

"Gilmore," Mr. Ling yelled, approaching her.

"Yes?"

"Excellent work. May I see your cell phone?"

"Uh, sure," Rory said, handing it over.

"Great picture. Really. While the rest of the bimbos were shaking the ink out of their pins you took action. I'm impressed with you Lorelai."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Ling, sir."

"Can I borrow this? To get the picture developed?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mr. Ling walked away and Rory turned to Marty, who looked impressed himself.

"Your so great Marty!" Rory yelled, jumping up and giving him a hug. "I want to have your baby."

Marty grinned. "Mucho Marty Junior."

Luke sat up in his apartment, by himself, looking through photo albums. A picture of Lorelai and Rory, Rory about 6, both of them sipping lemonade. He had been over that day, working on some things around the house for Lorelai. She had told Rory to sip her lemonade and watch the man do the work.

He grinned and flipped through some more, finding one of Rory and Jess when they were dating stuffed in there. Jess must have been trying to hide it. Rory had her hand behind his back, and Jess was laughing, Rory trying to keep a straight face. Who knows what that could have been.

He flipped some more and found a picture of him and Jess at the Bracebridge Dinner. He had his hands in his back pockets, grinning. Jess was holding his hands behind his back, scowling. Luke grinned. How could life be so suddenly threatened? Why'd it have to end so early? He didn't want to go through what his dad did. He didn't want to do that to April. And he was pretty sure she couldn't cook.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Jess? Could I ask you a favor?

[next morning

"Hey are you ready? Ready for surgery day! The day their gonna cut cut you open. And snip snip some things. Then their gonna stitch stitch you up. And then you'll be done. And you'll think to yourself, wasn't that fun?" Lorelai sang, entering the diner.

"Not exactly comforting," Luke said, grabbing his jacket.

"Sorry. I tried. So, who's worthy of taking over the diner?"

"Well, I didn't have many options."

"Please don't say you hired Kirk."

"Now that would be nuts," came a familiar voice coming out of the kitchen. And within moments, Jess appeared.

"Oh, hey, Jess. Haven't seen you since," Lorelai said, uncomfortable.

"Forever. Yeah."

"But I hear your doing well?"

"Very well."

"Well, good. We should be going."

"Alright. Try to get him to eat something unhealthy, pudding or something while he's groggy."

"Good idea," Lorelai said, leading Luke out the door.

"I do have those every once in a while," Jess said as they left.

[at the hospital

Luke was changed into a hospital gown and was on his rollaway bed, about to into surgery.

"Well, no baseball cap, no plaid. Don't worry, no one will recognize you," Lorelai said.

Luke grinned. "You never seize to amaze me," he said, taking her hand.

"Your going to be fine," Lorelai said, as the nurses came.

"Time to go back. You'll have to stay here miss. This will take at least a couple of hours," the nurse said.

"Okay, bye," Lorelai said, trying to mask her pain.

"Bye," Luke said, and they wheeled him off, leaving Lorelai by herself. She sat down and looked around, observing the people scurrying around. She leaned back in her chair, trying to relax. It wasn't coming. She sat up, on the verge of sobbing and got out her cell phone, furiously dialing a number. "Sookie? You got anything good?"


	7. In the Dip of the Valley

A few hours later, Sookie came with a huge pan and sat down next to Lorelai.

"All my favorites," Lorelai said, taking a bite of mac and cheese.

"Honey, you okay? I mean, obviously your not okay, but your not dying are you?"

"No, I just needed someone to talk to."

"I know you miss Rory, but good old Sookie is always here."

"I know, I was just trying to be strong."

"Be strong for Luke, not for us."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cheer up. I brought cherry pie!"

"Great."

"Come on hun, he'll be okay. He's strong, he's a health freak."

"Your right. Let's just, eat," Lorelai said, taking another bite of mac and cheese. "Cheesy," she said, grinning.

Rory sat in the bathroom of the hotel, reading Logan's letter over and over again, crying.

"Rory? You okay?" came Marty's voice from outside the door.

"Not exactly."

"Come on out. Let's watch TV."

Rory swung open the door, Marty looking at her wide-eyed. She had been crying. That kind of freaked him out. "Come on," he said, putting his arm around her and leading her to his bed.

They laid down. It was kind of akward to be on the same bed. They sat in silence, staring at the TV.

"I'm sorry Rory, really."

"What?"

"Well it must really suck." 

"To be me?" 

"To get turned down by someone you love." 

"I guess," she said, looking up at him.

"You, you have pretty eyes." He was mesmerized by her.

She scooted closer.

"Tell me more. Compliments make me feel better."

"Uh, uh, you have pretty lips." Pretty lips?

"Wanna feel?" she asked, leaning in.

"Who wouldn't?" he said, also leaning in.

And just like that, their lips were smashed together. It wasn't real.

Rory pulled away, a confused look on her face.

"You're a good kisser," Marty said, trying to make up for the silence. "That's a compliment."

She climbed on top of him, kissing him harder, ruffling his hair. Then pulled away again.

"Rory," Marty said, unsure of this.

"Be silent," Rory said, pulling his shirt. Did she want this? Before she had a chance to answer, he had pulled her in, and they had been on their way.

A few hours later at the hospital, Sookie and Lorelai sat in the waiting room, plates of food in front of them empty, and trays set out with hungry people dishing them out.

"You know, you could make a little business of this, selling food," Lorelai said, her hand on her stomach.

"I don't know how the hospital kitchen staff would feel about that."

"But these people are stressed out, they don't need crappy hospital food on top of it." 

"True, very true."

"So?" 

"Not going to happen. Not my territory."

"I suppose." 

"So, you feel better?"

"I feel, full." 

"Good enough." 

A nurse approached them and Lorelai sat up. "Luke Danes is out of surgery. You may see him now, room 307."

Lorelai stood up. "Time to face the music."

Sookie stood up too. "Good luck," she said, giving her a hug.

Lorelai walked down the big scary hallway and behind her she heard Sookie yelling, "Are you animals! Get away from the food!"

She reached room 307 and slowly opened the door. Luke was asleep, and had an IV in his arm. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and took his hand, observing his face. She couldn't do it without bawling, so she looked at the floor, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Rory's number. No answer. "Hey hun it's me. I got some bad news so just give me a call back. Okay, bye." She buried her head in her hands and bawled.

Rory laid awake that night, Marty asleep next to her. She slipped out of bed, put on a robe, and went out into the hall. Soon she was before Mr. Ling's room, hesitating on whether or not to do this. She knocked, the door swinging open seconds later. "What Gilmore?"

"Could I have my cell phone?"

He left and got her cell phone, handing it to her. "Kids," he said shutting the door in her face.

She held onto the cell phone tight, going up to the roof of the hotel and gazing over the city. She sat down, and opened her cell phone. 1 New Message. She held it up to her ear, hearing her mother's voice for the first time in days. "Hey hun it's me. I got some bad news so just give me a call back. Okay, bye."

She quickly dialed her mom's number, afraid of what she was going to say. Answering machine. At 3 in the morning, she wasn't surprised. "Mom it's me. I just slept with Marty. Please, give me a call back," she said, sobbing by the end of the message. She hung up and let the tears fall, which were blurred by the city lights.


	8. How Deep In Are We?

"Lorelai? Lorelai?" Luke said in a weak voice, shaking Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai lifted her head and her face lit up. "Hey you. How do you feel?"

"Never been better," Luke said, a grin spreading across his face at her smile.

"Well you don't look it. Can I get you anything?" Lorelai said, trying not to cry all over again.

"Maybe some water."

"Where are the damn nurses! They're supposed to be at your side, giving you everything and anything you could possibly need."

"It's okay. Calm down."

"Oh my God."

"What?" 

"I'm reminding myself of my mother when my father was in the hospital, remember, years ago?"

Luke grinned. "I remember."

"Well, I'll get you some water," Lorelai said, standing up and starting to leave. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said, 7 years ago, that's you'd be there for me, permanently and forever, you meant it right?"

"Of course I did."

"Just double checking."

Luke grinned.

"I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room and pulling out her cell phone.

1 new message. She put the phone up to her ear. "Mom it's me. I just slept with Marty. Please, give me a call back."

Lorelai took a deep breath, pressing the number 1, Rory's number on speed dial. She wasn't sure how to tell her about Luke, or what to say about Marty. She just desperately needed to talk to her.

Rory sat up on the roof and thought, and thought. What had she done? She had ruined it. Everything. 1. She had decided to do her best to take a boy break and focus on her career. 2. She had no idea how she felt about Marty. But she was pretty sure it wasn't anything romantic. She was still trying to forget Logan. 3. Marty was her only friend here, and it wasn't right to lead him on to something that just wasn't going to happen, at least not now.

She wiped her eyes and headed to bed, in her own bed. She was not looking forward to morning, and it came all too soon, the sun shining bright in her eyes. There was a weird vibe already as she sat up in bed. Marty was in the bathroom. He came out and gave her an awkward grin, before sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hey," Rory said, doing her best to keep a positive attitude.

"Hey," Marty said, like he already knew what she was going to say.

"I'm stupid."

His face took on another emotion, confusion. "Your not."

"I am. I'm stupid and a jerk."

"Oh."

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, or lead you on to something."

Marty bit his lip. "I see."

"You mean so much to me, you really do. But regardless of everything, I really don't want a romantic relationship right now."

"So your saying if you weren't getting over Logan you'd be with me?"

"It's hard to say." 

"What did last night mean then?"

"I was just, upset. Things got out of hand. I'm sorry." 

"What if your upset again?" 

"I'll hire a prostitute," Rory said, grinning.

"Don't you even try," Marty said, smiling. She could still see the hurt in his eyes as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I got your back."

Rory grinned. "Ditto."

"Who says ditto anymore?"

"Cool people."

"Apparently I'm out then."

"Hm, maybe someday I'll let you back into the club."

Marty grinned a weak, disappointed grin. "We better get going." 

"Yeah," Rory said, getting up and getting ready.

They were leaving the hotel to travel farther east, but exactly where they weren't sure. Wherever Obama went.

As they were leaving and getting things put on the bus, Rory's cell phone rang and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Mom!" She yelled, flipping it open.

"Hey honey!" Lorelai said, excited to her from her.

"How are you? I want to hear every single detail, what's going on there, what stupid thing has Kirk done lately? I'm dying here."

"Well, let's start with you. What's going on with Marty?"

"I explained everything."

"So, are you two a couple?"

"No, I was just a mess. I just, hate to hurt him like that."

"Yeah, and the gig?"

"I'd like to think of it as more of a job, but, it's great. I think I've established myself. We're in Ohio, heading east."

"Did you get Logan's letter?"

"Yeah, that's what made a mess out of me."

"I'm sorry hun, I wasn't sure if I should send it, but you're an adult now, I can't shelter you anymore."

"Too bad." 

"Which is why I have to tell you some not so great things."

Rory took a deep breath. "Should I sit down?"

"Might be a good idea."

Rory sat down on a bench. "Okay, so here's the better of the two. Um, Logan stopped by, and when I told him you really needed to get over him, he kind of broke down. He's been walking around Stars Hollow drunk, with a blond on his arm. He said he was going back to California, but you know, we'll see."

"Oh my God. That is, horrible."

"Brace yourself."

"Okay."

"We just found out, Luke has cancer."

Rory gasped and dropped her phone for a minute, before picking it back up. "I, no, this is not funny," she said, at a loss for words and breath.

"I wish it were kid. It's no joke."

"So, what's going on, what about the diner?"

"Well, I'm at the hospital. He had a surgery to remove the tumor, but it's more likely that not that it will spread like wildfire."

"Oh my God." 

"And Jess came to run the diner."

"How did he seem?"

"I wouldn't know kid. It's always just weird between us. But he seemed like he was trying to be strong, for Luke."

"I should come home."

"No. Not an option. Unless your in the area and your instructor person lets you, stay. I'll take care of things here."

"I'm so sorry mom. I wish I could be there, so bad."

"I think this is like, we're standing on a ship. Noah's Ark."

"Why Noah's Ark?"

"Go with it."

"Okay…." 

"So, it floods, and doesn't stop raining. It appears we're in over our heads."

"That's for sure." 

"But we have to hold our ground, stay strong. It'll be okay."

Rory sighed. "I sure hope so."

"Trust me kid. Just keep, doing what your doing. Try not to worry."

"Give Luke my love."

"Will do." 

"I better go, but I'll call you later, see how high the waters have gotten for you."

"Stay strong babe. I love you."

"I love you too," Rory said, hanging up and sniffling before holding her head high and getting on the bus.

Lorelai filled a white foam cup with half ice, half water, the way Luke liked it. She hesitated before she went back, she felt like she should give him something. She took a detour to the gift shop, but there was nothing there but flowers saying things like 'deepest sympathy.' She grabbed the most manly flowers she could and wrote inside the tag, 'Deepest sympathy for the gross hospital food you have to eat and for the time we have to spend apart. You know I love you, and I want to be here a.m.a.p. Get it? Instead of as soon as possible, it's as much as possible. Great I'm babbling and I'm not even talking. Rory sends her love.' As she entered the room, she realized he was asleep from the snoring. She set down the flowers and water on the table and left, knowing she needed to shower and get to the Inn.

She got in her car and laid her head on the steering wheel, observing this big scary building called the hospital, and wondered how she ever ended up here. She picked up her phone, and dialed a number. "Christopher? It's Lorelai."

Rory woke up to the instructor barking at them. "Lorelai, Marty, up!"

"Up," Marty said, standing up and hitting his head on the ceiling.

Rory laughed. "Sit down," she said, pulling him down.

"So, I bet all you sleepy heads are wondering where we are? We are in the big apple itself, New York City, where Obama is having a big press conference tomorrow. I will select 5 of you to go to the press conference, the rest of us will do some research on the opposing side and get their view points and arguments. I will let you know who will be doing what in the morning. It is currently 10 P.M. here. You can head into the hotel and be grandma and grandpas or you can get out and live a little. Either way, meet in the lobby here at 7 tomorrow morning. The choice is yours."

"Well tonight apparently I'm a grandpa. You coming?" Marty asked, gathering his stuff.

"Oh come on. Won't you come with me?"

"You really want to wander the streets of New York at 10 at night? By yourself?

Rory grinned. "Yeah. A little adventure never hurt a girl."

"No, but the numerous rapists and murders will." 

"I'm going. You coming or not?"

"Sorry, can't. You wore me out last night."

Rory laughed and hit his arm. "Marty, don't say that here."

"I'll see you later, hopefully," he said, grinning and getting off the bus, her behind him.

Rory smelled the smog of the city, was blinded by the lights, and enchanted by the energy as she began walking around.

Then Marty's words began to get to her, and she started looking over her shoulder more and more.

She couldn't help but think of when she had skipped school that one day to see Jess. The music shop, the subway, the hot dog stand. She intended to visit all of them on this trip.

She smiled ear to ear as she came upon the hot dog stand. She just stood at the front, observing how it looked exactly the same, but still different.

"You gonna order anytime soon or would you like to take a picture?" The hot dog stand owner said.

"One hot dog, everything on it," she said, still smiling.

He handed her the hot dog. "If your on something, I can give you the number of a great recovery center."

"Uh, thanks but no thanks," Rory said, walking across the street to the park and sitting on a bench. She took a big bite of the hot dog, then pulled out her cell phone.

She needed to talk to someone who could understand, from her eyes, about Luke. Plus then she wouldn't be so alone.

"Hey Jess, guess where I am and what I'm eating?"

A/N- Sorry this story hasn't been updated much lately, I just have a lot to juggle but I'll try to be better about it. And THANK YOU for reading!


End file.
